Chapter 27
Maneuvers (演習, Enshū) is the 27th chapter of the Kiseijuu manga series, written and illustrated by Hitoshi Iwaaki. Overview A parasite tests his body by brutally killing 22 Yakuza members single handedly. Shinichi learns of this and begins to worry. It's revealed that Reiko had her baby. Summary A driver drops off a muscular man in a tank top and shorts, asking if he couldn't have worn something less conspicuous. The man replies that it's easy to move in and will get soiled anyway. They make plans for him to be picked up later, and he walks up to a building guarded by a yakuza member. The yakuza member prepares to beat him down, but once there are no more witnesses around he slams the man's head into the wall, bursting it brutally. He then walks into the occupied building and kills more people with his bare fists, doing enough force with simple hits to explode skulls and destroy organs. The rest of the yakuza run further into the building, wherein he knocks a metal door clear off its hinges by hitting it with his hand. They begin to try to shoot the man and he dodges their bullets, swiftly decimating his opposition. He shatters more skulls, rips off a man's head, and punches through several chests. When the survivors hesitate, he tells them to keep coming. A sword gets through his defenses and slices into his arm, which then deforms, breaks it, and spits it out hard enough to impale the wielder's head. A bullet punctures his calf, and another sword slices into his head. Despite the apparently fatal wound he continues to talk, counting off the three hits he'd sustained. He kills the few survivors left who are now too scared to fight. The last man standing asks him what he is, and he states it was an experiment, then kills him. A crowd has surrounded the building, having heard gunshots and seen the corpse of the guard. The first man then walks out still covered in blood and begins to run away. A few from the crowd follow him, but as they turn the corner find he has vanished. One unfortunate man in a suit is grabbed and pulled over a wall, and a new face comes out wearing the man's clothing. He enters the car from earlier, where the driver notices that he's changed his face. He replies that he's now dressed normally. Shinichi watches the news report of the yakuza devestation on a television in a shop, musing that it's not how parasites usually kill. As he walks away Migi stretches behind him, wanting to watch a little longer. Hirokawa is watching the same report and hears that the officials plan to release a montage photograph of the man seen. He then walks out, meeting Kusano, the driver, and Goto, the suspect who had changed his face. Goto calls it a good exercise and calls him boss, then walks away and asks Kusano if he's seen Reiko Tamura. Kusano reminds him that she's on maternity leave. Characters Trivia * The term 演習/''Enshū'' can be translated as exercise, maneuver, or dril in the military sense. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Manga Category:Volume 5